Currently, mobile terminals support more and more functions, and user's demand on ultra-thin and minimal-sized communication terminals is increased. To reduce the size of the terminal, a mobile terminal is provided in the prior art, which supports three functions, i.e., GPS (Global Positioning System), BT (Bluetooth) and WLAN (Wireless Local Area Networks), by multiplexing a single antenna.
However, when the existing mobile terminal implements the above functions of the GPS, BT and WLAN, on one hand, the GPS LNA (Low Noise Amplifier) has a lower input power, which is usually no more than −20 dBm, and the background noise should be less than −85 dBm/Hz, however, during the transmission of BT/WLAN, the power of the BT is 0 dBm and the power of the WLAN is about 15 dBm, and the background noise of the BT/WLAN will up to −65 dBm/Hz. Therefore, during the transmission of the BT/WLAN, the input of the GPS LNA becomes bigger so that the GPS LNA enters a saturated zone, and thus the signal of the GPS is interfered and the GPS can not operate normally. On the other hand, the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) on the terminal also has a large transmitting power, and when a GSM signal is transmitted, signals of the GPS, BT and WLAN on the terminal are interfered and thus the GPS, BT and WLAN can not operate normally.